leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
EP103
| ja_op=ライバル！ | ja_ed=タイプ・ワイルド | olmteam=Team Ota | scenario=園田英樹 | storyboard=藤本義孝 | director=栗本宏志 | art=梶浦紳一郎 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=EP101-EP110 | footnotes=* }} Misty Meets Her Match (Japanese: ユズジム！タイプバトル３ＶＳ３！！ Gym! Type Battle 3 VS 3!!) is the 103rd episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on July 1, 1999 and in the United States on September 9, 2000. Blurb While on a ferry bound for Trovita Island, our heroes come across a young girl and her Seel drowning in a whirlpool. While Misty and her Staryu jump in the water and save them both, the young girl's brother watches the rescue through his binoculars and falls in love with Misty. It turns out that the brother also happens to be the Trovita Island Gym Leader that Ash is determined to beat! Before the battle can begin, Ash must pass the Gym Leader's "attack test" without letting his jealousy toward Misty's admirer get in the way! Plot Now aboard a ferry from Trovitopolis, and find that Trovita Island is surrounded by whirlpools and huge spiked rocks. spots a little girl and a caught in the strong current, crying for help. Ash and send out and , respectively, before Misty swims down to rescue the girl. As the group works together to bring the girl over to the island, a young man observes and is impressed by Misty's actions. While riding Lapras the rest of the way to Trovita Island, Ash and Misty ask the girl what she was doing out on the current. The girl, who introduces herself as Mahri, says that she and her Seel were playing when the current sucked them in. As Lapras and the ship both arrive, the young man, who later introduces himself as Rudy, arrives to embrace Mahri, who is revealed to be his sister, and thank Misty for rescuing her by offering flowers. Rudy hands to Ash, and then dances with Misty. He compliments her and asks if she could train the other Trainers at his Gym, leaving the group awestruck. When Ash challenges Rudy, he tells him that he needs to pass a small attack test first. The group heads off to Rudy's speedboat, where Ash must knock down all of the targets. Ash is successful with Pikachu on the first target, but Rudy is too preoccupied with looking at Misty. Ash sends out next, but it shoots a Flamethrower that burns Misty. He quickly returns it, apologizes to Misty, and continues with and . He eventually passes the test. As night falls, Rudy schedules the Gym for tomorrow, and invites Misty to join him and Mahri for dinner, leaving Ash, Pikachu, and Tracey alone. Ash calls on the telephone, and Oak wishes Ash luck in his match with Rudy. Tracey then butts in and shows Oak his latest Pokémon sketches, while Ash and Pikachu sit down to eat their dinner. Meanwhile, Rudy, Mahri, and Misty finish an exquisite dinner. They then head down to the Gym to see Rudy's Pokémon working out by dancing to music as a way of improving their skills. Rudy and Misty get out on the dance floor, shortly followed by Mahri and Togepi. Rudy asks Misty if she would stay with him and Mahri forever. She stops dancing to think about it, while Rudy tells her to make her decision after the match tomorrow. The next morning, Ash and Rudy prepare to battle each other on top of one of the island's huge spikes. The spectators, including Misty, Togepi, Tracey, and Mahri, watch from a hot-air balloon, while one of Rudy's friends provides commentary while riding a . As the match begins, Ash sends out Pikachu, and Rudy uses . Pikachu tries to take down Electabuzz with and , but Electabuzz defeats Pikachu with , giving the first victory to Rudy. For the next round, Ash sends out Bulbasaur, while Rudy sends out . Exeggutor easily avoids Bulbasaur's by dancing around to avoid the leaves, then knocks Bulbasaur down with an . However, Ash quickly orders Bulbasaur to use , which puts Exeggutor to sleep, but also causes it to fall off the cliff. Bulbasaur immediately manages to rescue Exeggutor with its . For the third and final round, Ash sends out Squirtle, and Rudy sends out before dedicating the final victory to Misty. Squirtle and Starmie both attack each other with Water Guns, and Rudy quickly plays some music, causing Starmie to so much, it uses Thunderbolt to knock Squirtle into submission, leaving Ash horrified. After thinking over Rudy's offer, Misty yells at Ash to win since he can release Squirtle's hidden power. This causes Rudy to lose his concentration. Ash orders Squirtle to fight back; it escapes the Thunderbolt with another Water Gun, s inside its shell as it is about to fall off the cliff, and then learns , releasing it from its shell to fly back onto the battlefield. Squirtle then uses its new attack and to defeat Starmie, giving the final victory to Ash. As the sun sets, Ash receives his from Rudy, who also offers Misty more flowers. Afterwards, the group boards Lapras and departs. Major events * and reach Trovita Island and meet Rudy, the Trovita Gym Leader. * Ash's Bulbasaur is revealed to know . * Ash's Squirtle learns . * Ash defeats Rudy and earns the . Debuts Humans * Rudy Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * * Rudy * Mahri * Other Gym Trainers Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Rudy's) * (Rudy's) * (Rudy's) * (Rudy's) * (Rudy's) * (Rudy's) * (Rudy's) * (Rudy's) * (Rudy's) * (Rudy's) * (Mahri's) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Lecture: The Power of One. talks a little about the . He introduces Lawrence III, and then talks about the tablet containing the legend. However, he says he cannot read the tablet, and he then tells viewers to watch the movie. * The mystery Pokémon in 's sketch that he was showing to Oak is . Tracey asks if it could be a new Pokémon and Oak laughingly disagrees. The short Pikachu's Rescue Adventure, featuring the debut of Elekid, aired weeks later in Japan, but aired three months before in the United States. Rudy uses an during his battle against Ash. However, it was hinted in the previous episode's Oak lecture that Oak might have known about its existence, since he referred to it in the lecture about Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. * The song used by Rudy to train his Pokémon is Pokémon (Dance Mix) (English dub only). The same song is also played at the background of and 's battle. ** Additionally, the music to which Rudy and dance when they first meet is a rendition of the theme from the Generation I handheld games. * The book The Four-Star Challenge is based on this episode. * The boat , Misty, and Tracey arrive on at the start of the episode is marked PM-103, a reference to the original episode number. * The official blurb for this episode currently on Pokémon.com lists the blurb for the previous episode. However, previous versions of the site prior to the 2013 overhaul listed the correct blurb. * This episode was adapted into the sixteenth chapter of The Electric Tale of Pikachu under the title "You Bet Your Wife!". In the manga adaptation, Rudy proposed to Misty; in the episode itself, Rudy only asks Misty to stay with him. Misty is also against staying with Rudy from the beginning in the manga, and encouraged Ash to beat him in battle; in the episode, Misty considers Rudy's offer for a moment before cheering Ash on and choosing to stay with him. * This is the first Orange Islands episode whose English dub was released more than a year after the original Japanese release. Errors * When Ash is speaking to Mahri on after rescuing her, the lower jaw of Lapras is blue instead of cream. * When Tracey yells at Ash for choosing , Tracey is tanner than usual. He also looks this way after blasts off. * Rudy says that Ash must knock down all the targets during the attack test in order to battle him, but even though Charizard fails to hit a target, Ash still passes the test. ** This may have been because Rudy was paying more attention to Misty than to Ash's test. * When Rudy's Starmie is knocked out, the point that droops down to symbolize its loss of power is colored gold like its middle part rather than purple. * After sneezes and knocks Team Rocket's submarine into the water, they start spinning around and Jessie's boot isn't colored in. * When Squirtle uses on Starmie, its stomach is discolored blue. * When Jessie commands James and Meowth to pedal faster, her animation twitches. Dub edits * Pikachu's Jukebox: Together Forever * Charizard Chills!, Pokémon Water War, and Pokémon Food Fight! were all aired before this episode in the U.S. This caused mass confusion to many American fans. The main one being is to why in the episode before, The Mystery Menace, the group was so close to arriving to Trovita Island and then, all of a sudden, Ash has his Badge and is heading off somewhere else without the episode in which he fought the Rudy. However once the saga came out on DVD, they were put in the correct order. * This episode was aired after It's Mr. Mime Time and before Snow Way Out! on the , skipping Holiday Hi-Jynx. * In the dub, Rudy tells Ash that he is a "very lucky guy" at the end of the episode. When Ash asks what he means, Rudy tells him, "You'll find out someday." In the original Japanese version, Rudy simply tells Ash to take care of Misty, and calls him clueless when Ash doesn't understand. In other languages |cs= |da= |nl= |de= |fr_eu= |he=מיסטי פוגשת את המתחרה שלה |hi=Misty को मिला एक नया दोस्त! |hu= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ro= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 103 Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes animated by Shin'ichirō Kajiura Category:Episodes with Gym battles Category:Episodes in which Ash gets a Badge Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Misty Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move de:Romantisches Insel-Abenteuer es:EP105 fr:EP103 it:EP103 ja:無印編第103話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第104集